Don't go
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: What should she do as her boyfriend walks away from her, tearing her to peices...read and find out what happens in their relationship!


Kinoke: ok so this is just a random oneshot that i desided to type up

Gaara: will you just get on with it

Kino: Shut up

Gaara: -glares at her-

Kino: -uneffected- anyways read on and please reveiw!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Don't Go**

A boyl with short red, spiky hair, and sparkling yet pale teal eyes was walking down a deserted street late one December night. He wore a black hoodie with gray jeans and black boots. He had his hands in the sweater pocket as he stared at the road he was walking down.

_As your disappearing I'm hearing  
All I wanted you to say  
I should focus more on the thought of  
letting you just slip away_

She stood outside her home, watching him walk away. She had long curly brown hair that reached her shoulder blades and bright brown eyes that shined with sadness. She couldn't help the tears that were slipping down her cheeks as she watched her now ex-boyfriend walk away from her house.

_But I get this strange feeling you're not revealing  
Everything you wanted to say  
So it's just a little harder for me to play the part of  
Watching you walk away_

She clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes tightly as she began to cry harder. Her body shaking and her head down, making it easier for the tears to fall to the ground. She wanted to run after him but she didn't know weather he wanted her to or not. All that he said, made her feel useless.

_So before you disappear again  
Just think of what you're feeling and don't go  
There's more to what your telling me  
I'm not buying what you're selling me don't go_

He stoped under a street lam and looked back at her. His face held no emotion but his eyes were dark and flooded with them. He stared at her shaking figure and stayed there for a moment or so before turning and walking away again.

_Don't you understand that I'm stranded  
In a feeling I can't shake  
Don't you realise that I'm frightened  
Of all the things your gonna take_

She looked up again, her eyes stung, her head pounded and she was shaking badly. It felt like her chest was being ripped apart as she watched him walk. 'Why won't he come back...i don't want him to leave.' She thought.

_And now you seem so distant so much more resistant  
To ever let the feeling show  
So it's hard for me to face it  
Even less replace it  
Everything you're letting go_

She brought her hands up to her chest and cluched her shirt trying to ebb the pain away. She felt lost and unwanted as he just walked. Probely not even careing that he was taring her apart, leaving her broken and hopeless.

_So before you disappear again  
Just think of what you're feeling and don't go  
There's more to what your telling me  
I'm not buying what you're selling me don't go_

He stoped again and looked back, this time at the end of her street. 'Come on...chase me damn it.' He thought and stood there, waiting. Why wasn't she moveing. He thought over all of what he had said to her, loosing foces of his eye sight as he did so he didn't see the figure comeing closer to him.

She noticed he had stoped at the end of her street and she watched him for a second before relizing he was giving her another change to get him back. 'So he didn't want to leave me?!' She thought suprisingly before she started to run towards him weakly.

When he noticed the figure he had pulled his hands from his pocket and was instanly huged by the sobing girl who wraped her arms around his waist tightly and cried into his chest.

"Don't go, Gaara (我愛羅). Don't leave me alone any more, please." she sobed loudly into his chest. He looked down at her and slowly wraped his arms around her and held her close, burring his nose in her soft hair.

"I'm sorry, Chiffanii (ティファニー). I never ment to hurt you." he whispered into her hair and let her fall asleep against himself before picking her up bridel style and taking her back to her home were he stayed and waited for her to wake up.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Kino: well there ya go...this is actully based off of one of my relationships, and Chiffanii is how my name Tiffany is pronounced in Japanese.

Gaara: ...

Kino: please review...i know it sucked


End file.
